Drunk On Love
by Sunken Stars
Summary: It's the night of the biggest Beacon dance in history, and Ruby Rose wasn't planning on attending. But of course, her sister talked her into it, claiming that tonight would be different. Whatever that means.


Tonight was the night; the night of the biggest Beacon dance in history. And it was happening while Ruby Rose was attending the prestigious academy.

She had heard of nothing _but_ the dance for a solid week and even before that. Understandably, people were excited. No one was more excited, however, than one Yang Xiao Long, who was currently stressing out over what to wear.

Team RWBY's dorm was in disarray. Clothes piled up on the floor, thrown from their home in the closet as Yang, in nothing but her underwear, continuously tried on new things and asked the other three members of the team just what they thought.

Of course, the types of answers she received bordered on bored and disinterested. Ruby herself didn't plan on dressing up like she had the last three dances, and Blake and Weiss both knew what they were going to wear, having planned since the start of the month.

Something they both personally felt that Yang should have done herself. But ultimately the girl was just too busy getting through all of the work she had piled up, not to mention living her massively social lifestyle. So when it came down to it, she truly didn't have the time to do so.

Ruby really didn't see what the big deal was about the whole affair, she'd much rather stay in the dorm and read or play a video game than embarrass herself on the dance floor again. The only reason she was going is because Yang promised this time would be different for some reason; though she did refuse to tell Ruby why, and that was cause for at least _some_ concern.

She waved off another "does this look better or worse than the yellow one?" and sighed. She was beginning to feel like her time was being wasted. She didn't mind helping Yang, but there were undoubtedly better ways one can spend their time before a big party.

Ruby didn't even like calling it a party, the socially awkward teenager inside of her hated parties and everything that was associated with them: socializing, drinking, dancing, screaming over loud music; it all made her feel like she wasn't normal for disliking it. The only redeeming things about Beacon dances was the fact that there was no drinking, and the music wasn't even that loud. So everyone was sober, and she didn't have to raise her voice too much.

She looked at Blake and Weiss, who were both on the verge of falling asleep, and finally decided enough was enough. She stood up from her spot on Weiss's bed and cleared her throat.

"Uh, sis? I just realized I have something I need to do." Yang turned to respond with a knowing look in her eye, but to Ruby's relief, she didn't seem to be offended or even want to detain her for longer. Instead, she just waved her off.

"Sure, go on. I'm sure that Weiss and Blake," here she paused a second to look at her partner and wink, "would love to put in some extra time to make up for your absence." To this, both of said girls groaned and gave Ruby the stink eye, causing her to shrug and mouth out an 'I'm sorry,' before quickly leaving the dorm.

Yang just snickered as she watched her leave, immediately going for her scroll as the door closed behind her. She quickly brought up her contacts and sent a call to one Nora Valkyrie, who answered as quickly as you'd assume she would.

"It's time, send him out," she said in a sing-song manner.

* * *

When it came to Jaune Arc, Nora was insistent on his happiness. She loved for all of her friends to be happy, but that was even more true for the members of her team.

When she and Ren had finally gotten together-together, she had realized the happiness that something as simple as love had to give. It was thusly that Nora found herself becoming a sort of pseudo matchmaker.

She had been responsible for a lot of things happening in the past year; Coco and Velvet getting together, Sun and Neptune realizing there was just a bit more to their bro-lationship, and of course the pinnacle of her career: Yang and Blake.

It brought a tear to her eye just thinking about it. She had thought up a perfect plan and it had been pulled off so wonderfully by Weiss and Ruby.

So, in this plan she had total confidence. Yang had been the one to put the plan forward, and while it was a simple plan, a lot less complex and intelligent than Nora felt she surely would have come up with, it would definitely work regardless.

Nora, though, had to _really_ put in the time to _make_ it work. It required a full two weeks of talking Jaune into asking her out, after all. And now that the day was finally here, so was the deadline for success.

Jaune Arc had to leave _now_ and ask Ruby Rose to the dance. Now as in _right now!_

Nora pushed him to the door, yelling everything she could to boost up his confidence. Her words were, to her, flawless, well thought out, and overall impressive. But all Jaune heard, as he was pushed out the dorm, was " _DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!"_

He found that he really couldn't argue as the door was slammed in his face. So all he was left to do was either find the courage to ask her, or go to the dance alone. And he definitely didn't want to do either of those things. But he took a deep breath, and much to the relief of his future, chose the less pathetic option.

He heard Ruby leave the dorm earlier (she's the only one to slam the door, he knew), so he shot her a message on his scroll and waited for a reply. As soon as he got an answer as to where she was, he was off.

It only took a bit of walking to meet up with her, and by the side of the dorms of all places. He slowed to a standstill upon approaching her, it seemed like she had stopped walking entirely just to wait for him.

"Heya Jaune," she greeted, almost automatically linking her hand with his. Jaune, being used to her usual affection, just went with it, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I'm guessing you didn't just want to join me on my way into town just because?"

Jaune laughed and turned away from her, hating that she was spot on. He didn't have the courage just yet, however, and instead chose to direct the conversation somewhere else.

"What? No, I just wanted to spend some time together is all. It just seemed like today would be one of the only times we could do so until next week." He felt her grip tighten, but he wasn't entirely sure it was a conscious action. "What with the dance and all."

His words were true. Generally, after a dance, the workload increased in what seemed to be a move to piss off every student, and stress them out more than they already were before the dance had taken place.

Ruby relished every moment of free time she had, especially when it could be spent in good company. And to her, there was no better company than the company of friends. Especially Jaune.

"Yeah, though, the dance doesn't really mean that much to me. At least not as much as it does to everyone else," Ruby stated.

"I was just planning on staying in the dorm, you know, away from social ineptitude and embarrassment," Jaune replied. Ruby laughed, and Jaune laughed with her. "But, I do have to say, Nora somehow convinced me to go. Among other things…"

If Ruby caught onto that last part, she didn't show it. They passed by a couple holding hands, and Jaune suddenly realized that he and Ruby were doing the same. No doubt this couple thought they were a couple too. Jaune found that he enjoyed that thought as Ruby spoke up with a slight giggle. It wasn't a giggle of amusement though.

"Yeah, Yang convinced me to go too. I'm not really looking forward to it; I think she has something planned for tonight that will make me regret going at all."

"What could she possibly do?" Jaune asked, knowing full well what she could, and probably would do.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I just… have a bad feeling," Ruby said, holding a hand to her chest as the two of them finally arrived at the docks.

* * *

When one finds his or herself in a big city, they're often overwhelmed. The opposite happens in a small town. Now Vale was definitely not a small kingdom by any means, but the towns were of medium size compared to those in the other kingdoms. Atlas, of course, had the largest.

But medium wasn't bad, and there was definitely a lot to do. Having a town along the sea doubled the fun for people who loved to sightsee as well. But for Ruby and Jaune the charm of that was relatively gone, and they only came into town to visit the shops and restaurants they frequented.

Among these, a few stood out. There was the massive candy shop that sold anything a kid could dream up, a fancy restaurant they could only eat at when Weiss and/or Pyrrha were feeling particularly generous, and a small, quiet cafe on the corner of a street across from the biggest park in Vale.

There was another one with an excellent sea view, but that one was more for Blake who preferred the smell of the area.

The one Jaune and Ruby were approaching now, the one by the park, was their favorite. The scent of flowers was carried on the wind from the massive gardens the park held within, creating a lovely atmosphere that was quite enjoyable when one chose to sit outside at a table in front of the establishment.

They often did this on clear, sunny days. Especially in the fall, when golden leaves fluttered across the ground along with the breeze.

After they had ordered their drinks, they took a seat. But something was just a bit off, and Ruby could tell.

Jaune hadn't said much at all the entire time; from the ride to town, to now. It was just a little discomforting when someone you normally hold such lovely conversations with suddenly goes quiet. Especially to one such as Ruby, who had just a bit more trouble than most holding a conversation in the first place.

What was she to do then, when he seemed to be thinking so intensely about something distressing? She wanted to be a good friend and ask about it, but at the same time there was a part of her that told her it was something a bit too personal. He _hardly_ ever acted like this. It had to be something very troubling.

So she just sipped at her hot chocolate as Jaune continued thinking.

But what she didn't know was that he was thinking about her, more specifically he was thinking about the best way to ask her to the dance without it coming out wrong. It was hardly his first time asking someone out, he had done it so many times in the past. But he _had_ always been rejected.

He had never been afraid of rejection before, but he found that the idea of Ruby rejecting him twisted his gut like a pretzel. But it wasn't in a good way, it wasn't like butterflies. It was a hurtful feeling nearly. He didn't want to suffer a rejection at the hands of someone he actually cared about.

He sent her a quick glance as he noticed her expression, realizing he hadn't said much of anything for quite a while.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, and she jumped, startled.

"S-sorry," he said, his voice cracking just a bit, "I was just-"

"No, no," Ruby assured, "it's okay. Everyone gets lost in their heads now and again, right?" She smiled and he smiled back. He nearly found himself going silent again as he sipped at his latte and his thoughts once more started to overwhelm him.

It was at this time that he felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He cleared his throat and reached for it, opening it up and seeing the preview of the message. It was from Nora.

The words on the screen made him pause, and, upon looking around to make sure they weren't being watched, he sighed.

 _One unread message_

 _Nora Valkyrie: JUST... DO IT!_

No doubt about it, there was a picture of that stupid meme attached to the message. But he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing that he's read her message, so he didn't open it. Instead he just closed the scroll, put it back in his pocket, and decided to do the smart thing and just take her advice.

"Hey Ruby, about what you said earlier…" She looked up from her own scroll, straw in her mouth, as he smiled softly but nervously. "There is a reason I wanted to join you. Other than just hanging out, that is."

She quickly took her drink and closed her scroll, giving him her full attention. "What is it, Jaune? You know you can tell me anything," she said with serious eyes.

"It's nothing serious, don't worry. It's just… well, it's about the dance." Ruby seemed to lean forward on the edge of her seat at Jaune's tone. It was new to her, she had never before heard him speak so seriously in a situation that wasn't life or death.

"Y-yes?"

"Well, I uh… was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

There was only silence for a moment, a tense silence that had Jaune internally screaming that he had made the worst mistake of his life. But finally, after about a minute, Ruby responded.

"I-I… oh, I… I didn't expect that." It seemed like he had quite possibly literally blown her mind. She had never, in a million years, or ever, for that matter, thought of going to the dance with anyone. She had never been asked by anyone, either. In fact she had never been asked on a date at all.

Realizing that she had finally been asked out, after all these years, and by her best _and_ closest friend at that, well it was quite simply astonishing to her. She didn't know what to say. Well, she did know what to say, but… _wow._

"I… you want to go with me? As in, you want me to be your date to the dance?" she asked slowly. Jaune nodded enthusiastically, still somewhat wrapping his head around the fact that he managed to ask her so easily. "But, I mean, why not ask someone else? There has to be a whole bunch of other people willing to be your date, that aren't, you know, me…"

Jaune just shook his head and laughed. "But you being you is why I asked you in the first place. I want you as my date, not anyone else."

Ruby opened her mouth to argue, but closed it instantly at the look on his face; he was starting to get impatient. She already knew her answer, but she was just so in shock from being asked still that it was hard to focus on giving it.

She swallowed hard and smiled widely, a sudden rush of joy filling her to the brim. "W-well yes, the answer is yes! Of course I'll go to the dance with you!"

It was an unspoken rule that they spend time together at the dance regardless of if they had a partner or not, but going to the dance and spending time as friends was a lot different than going together as a pair. Ruby was excited at the prospect of it all. She supposed this meant she would have to find a dress to wear now.

Jaune felt an immense weight fly from his shoulders immediately, making him feel lighter than air as he took in Ruby's smile. She was always so beautiful, so adorable even; but that smile really took the cake. He wished he could take a picture of the moment to look back on fondly for the rest of his life, but he knew it was ultimately unnecessary.

After all, how could anyone forget such a perfect sight?

* * *

Ruby felt betrayed.

After all, the balls were supposed to be quieter, and everyone was supposed to be acting just a little bit more restrained and held back.

But this? This was just like a party, and she had never felt more out of place in her entire life.

Really the only comfort that this situation seemed to provide her was the selection of punch this time around. She absolutely adored fruit punch.

Even if she had to drink it with a small frown on her face.

Really, she was just annoyed at the fact that this was her first date and both she and said date were feeling less than comfortable in their current environment.

But even still she tried her hardest to smile, why should she let this ruin it?

She and Jaune stayed by the punch bowl, as always. They talked for a while until there was nothing to talk about.

It was during a lull in conversation that Ruby began to feel thirsty. It was when she decided to get a drink that she noticed she was being watched.

She sighed and looked to her left as she felt Jaune take her hand. Yang was dancing with Blake, completely ignoring her in favor of watching her fill up her cup with her free hand.

Her grin was getting awfully big.

"Is everything okay?" Jaune asked as she poured a ladle full of punch in her red plastic cup.

Truthfully, he knew everything wasn't okay. This definitely wasn't what he was expecting from the dance either, it was clear to him that Yang, having had her hand in preparing said dance yet again, had somehow convinced Ozpin to give her more freedom in the music selection.

And it's volume.

What's worse, he knew she did something to the punch. He could taste it. He knew he couldn't tell Ruby though, she would freak out. He just had to hope she didn't notice…and could hold it well.

He gulped as he saw Ruby bring the cup up to her lips.

Ruby immediately knew that the drink was different than usual, a certain aftertaste that wasn't extremely noticeable at first. She shrugged it off and downed the drink anyway, enjoying the fruity taste as she always did.

She went for a refill right after she did, causing Jaune to gulp again. He really didn't want tonight to be a game of 'get Ruby away from the punch.' He resigned himself to simply watch her enjoy the fruity beverage, every so often glancing at Yang, who herself was watching excitedly.

She seemed to be whispering to Blake every so often, who was, totally, and completely obvious to everyone except Ruby apparently, drunk off her ass.

Her dancing skills while in this state were sorry, to say the least, as she kept walking over Yang's toes and stumbling. Yang had to lead their clumsy dance, but she also looked like she was barely holding onto reality herself.

Either they had both gotten drunk as soon as they arrived, or they were terrible lightweights.

He sighed as Ruby gasped. He jumped and looked over as she stumbled slightly.

"S-sorry," she said, "I lost my footing." Jaune but his lip and let out an unsteady breath.

She had only had three cups. How much did Yang put in the stuff?

He poured another cup for himself and tried it, focusing more on the alcohol's taste than the punch itself and cringed when he realized it was a lot more concentrated than he initially thought.

It must have been fruity in the first place, hence why he hadn't detected it until he tried hard to do so.

Still, it would be a waste to not drink it…

But, of course, he knew instantly that doing so was a mistake. For the music was now calling to him, and it only ever did that when he was drunk, or very comfortable with his surroundings.

And he wasn't very comfortable.

 _Wasn't_.

He found himself extending a hand to Ruby, his eyes holding an invitation to dance.

It was then, as Ruby took his hand, that she stopped herself briefly. She wouldn't usually do this, and she was cognizant of the fact. Why was this so easy? Was Jaune's presence making it easier?

No, she felt it. The lightness in her chest, the warmth. It wasn't a natural feeling, something was making her feel this way and she knew exactly what it was.

Yang had spiked the punch; she was tipsy. It certainly made sense, especially with Yang acting the way she had been. The odd, excited look she got from her as she filled her cup.

And yet, as much as she would have hated the thought of drinking prior to this moment, she found that it was impossible to be angry. If anything she felt like laughing.

And laugh she did. Jaune laughed with her, no doubt figuring out the same thing as she did, she felt.

She followed his lead as he took her out onto the dance floor. Why not, she thought. Why not go all out? She was already quite past the starting line.

* * *

Ruby pushed him down flat on the bed as she climbed up after him, grabbing at his shirt as her lips immediately went for his. "Y-y-you know," Jaune stuttered out, "th-this is really sudden, isn't it?" Ruby stopped for a moment, her red cheeks growing even more so as she finally let the thought sink in. She was doing this, this was actually happening. They were dancing only ten minutes ago, and now they were here, in her dorm, the faint smell of alcohol on their breath and lit up like a fire.

Their bodies were moving in perfect harmony, and though they were both dreadfully nervous, they hadn't stopped to think about what they were actually doing. Ruby felt her stomach drop as his lips attached to her neck. Her heart sank, but in a good way, as his hands found her sides.

"Yeah, it's sudden, is th-that bad?" she asked, relishing the feeling of his hands sliding down her sides outside of her dress. His answer was a firm grope of her adorable butt, and a small hickey. She yelped in pleasure, and they both laughed. "I guess not," she said, moving in to kiss him as passionately as she could.

"First of all, I'm a little bit drunk, and so are you," Jaune said, pulling away while he undid the zipper on her dress, and she practically tore apart his suit. "And second of all, I've honestly been waiting for this for three years," he laughed out. Ruby bit her lip as her hands ran over his partially uncovered chest.

"Yeah? You looked at fifteen-year-old me and thought about doing this stuff?" Jaune turned away with a cough. Ruby kissed his lips again. "Because fifteen-year-old me definitely thought about doing this stuff with you," she whispered seductively, something Jaune didn't expect her to do. She licked at his ear softly, breathing gently. Her hot breath hit the saliva she left trickling down his skin, creating a cooling sensation that made him shiver.

"Well, here we are," Jaune joked, going after the soft skin of her neck again. She whimpered out his name, suddenly aware that the action could literally bring her to her knees. "And we're finally doing it." Ruby pushed him away and quickly threw off her dress after a little struggle, revealing what all she was wearing underneath; which of course wasn't a lot.

He never thought he would get to see this much of the girl, it was almost too good to be true. But he didn't let that thought stay at the forefront of his mind as he quickly threw off all of the clothes covering his torso as she latched onto his lips. He groaned as she began to shift, pushing herself into his crotch. "Ruby," he gasped out softly, already feeling the effects of their bodies heated exchange.

Ruby could feel him harden in his trousers, and smirked triumphantly, breathing out a small sigh of satisfaction. "Oh, hehe, d-did I do that? Oops, looks like I have to take care of it, now, huh?" Jaune nodded dumbly as she stopped grinding and slowly crawled backward, her hand finding his belt and undoing it like it was the easiest thing in the world. It was really a stroke of luck on her part that it had already come slightly undone in the heat of things.

She carefully rubbed at the bulge in his pants, feeling her cheeks grow even warmer at the new feeling. She had never done this before, but she knew what she was supposed to do. After unbuttoning his pants, she pulled the zipper down, followed by his pants, revealing his plain navy blue boxers that definitely did nothing to keep her from seeing his erection in all its glory.

"So big," she purred out, winking at him in a sexy manner as she grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down all the way. She gasped out as she finally took all of it in. It wasn't at all like she had always imagined, but it was perfect in her opinion. He was perfect, and she wanted to show him that.

She moved her hair back out of her eyes, and looking directly into his, carefully closed her first around his shaft, and began to work it up and down slowly. "Ruby, I… I need to tell you something," he said mid stroke. Her expression turned serious, but she didn't stop her hand's movements. If anything they just grew more sure. There was something in his voice that told her to not stop.

"What is it, Jaune?" Jaune couldn't help but let out even more incomprehensible sounds. Her hand was just too soft. She moved hair out of her face again, and that one movement nearly killed Jaune on the spot.

"Uh, I-I… Fuck, I just wanted to say that… Mmm, I've always sort of had feelings for you." She laughed, he laughed, and that laugh turned into a moan. "Not really the best moment for that, huh?"

"No, but I'm glad you told me, I feel the same way. If anything, it just makes me want to do _this_ more." Jaune cocked his head in confusion.

"Do wha- HAH!" His hands found the back of her head as she took the head of his cock between her lips. The soft, warm insides of her mouth felt like heaven, and even more so when she started using her tongue. "O-oh! Th-that! Th-that feels…" he clenched his fists and slammed them down on the bed. "Great."

She slowly raised and lowered her head, taking in only the first half of his cock, not sure that she could go any lower. He sought out her hand, and their fingers intertwined as she went down on him. Using his free hand, he pushed her head down just slightly, and slowly, but surely, with Jaune's help, she was able to take more in.

"It m-might just be that I've never had a blowjob before," Jaune said with an awkward smirk, "but you're really, _really_ good at this." Ruby responded with a sweet sounding moan, the vibrations from her voice sending a pleasurable feeling through Jaune, who couldn't help but push her down a bit more. Ruby had to strain to suppress her gag reflex, but she was doing, as she and Jaune found, surprisingly well.

She swirled her tongue around his shaft as she pulled up, her free hand going to jack him off. As she pulled off his hard cock entirely, strands of saliva connected the tip to her lips as she smiled up at him. "You want to go further?" she asked, a bit of mischief in her voice.

Jaune just nodded dumbly, unable to think clearly at the moment. She leaned up and kissed him, pushing him back so that he was lying down. She undid her bra, and tossed it to the side, giving Jaune a view of her breasts. So perfect in size and shape. His hands went to them in a split second, and Ruby couldn't suppress her joy at the fact that he was so eager to touch them.

"Jaune, I want you to see something special," she whispered, and Jaune felt like the moment couldn't be more perfect. She pulled back, and she slowly reached down and pulled off her panties, teasing him a bit by pulling them down just to where he could see her recently shaved front.

Her panties were slid gently, slowly down her legs while she hid her pussy from his eyes all the while. Doing any means necessary to tease him, and never show him more than she thought he needed to see at any point in time.

"Are you h-having fun, Jaune?" Jaune shook his head, seemingly coming out of a daze.

"Are _you_ having fun?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Of course I am," she replied, her panties slipping past her ankles, and finally off of her body completely. She was now completely nude. He was staring at Ruby Rose, in the nude, and she was every bit as beautiful as he had always imagined. "This is a lot less awkward than I thought it would be."

"We have known each other for a long time," Jaune said, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him. "And have feelings for one another. Should it be awkward?" He moved a bit of hair behind her ear and kissed her deeply as she positioned herself on his lap.

"I prefer that it's not," she said, putting her hands down to grasp his throbbing cock and get it right on target. She kissed him once again as she fell onto it, letting it penetrate her already wet pussy with ease. "Ahn!~" She moaned into the kiss, her tongue making its way inside of his mouth and meeting his. They stayed in that position for a moment, just feeling each other, kissing each other, savoring the warmth, and the passion.

Savoring the feeling of being so close.

Unspoken words passed between them, and they started up; Ruby grinding into him and pulling herself up to fall back down on his cock, creating a small, wet slapping sound as their hips met. Jaune thrust up into her, matching her speed awkwardly after a few tries of getting it perfect. Ruby let pure feeling take over and her mind surged with static as her body felt pleasure it didn't even know it was being held from receiving.

All those years of saving herself for Jaune, and she finally had him. He was just as good as she had always assumed. Maybe he had experience, maybe he didn't, that was a discussion for another time. They were making love right now, for the first time, and she wanted to experience it completely.

The effects of the alcohol had long since faded, the base courage it instilled in them dissipating rapidly away with the feeling of pleasure. Jaune's hands found her ass, and she let out another somewhat loud moan into his mouth as he began to thrust harder.

The longer they went, the faster they were gonna go, it was inevitable and both knew it, despite how much they wanted to spread this out over a while and enjoy the moment.

The ending was going to come, whether they liked it or not.

"Hah, ha, Ruby, I…" She pulled him even closer.

"It's alright, you can cum inside me," she whispered into his ear, and licked it again before her lips found his neck. "I want to feel it rush inside of me, I want to feel you cum. _Hard…"_ Jaune bit his lip as his thrusting sped up, wanting nothing more than to give into her demands. "Mmm, oh, Jaune, fuck, harder!" It seemed like she could no longer hold in her moans, as they began to come out freely, and more often.

Each one seemed more pleasured than the last, and he wanted to hear more. Ruby pushed her hand down in between them and began to rub at her clit as his pace just got even more wild and frantic.

"Please, god, don't stop, whatever you do!" She all but screamed into his ear, falling down in him harder and harder, trying to keep up with him. "Oh, I-I'm cumming…" Even though she had previously been screaming, she whispered that into his ear, and her pussy clamped down on his cock as he continued to fuck her as hard as he possibly could. Her back arched and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream.

She twitched, spasmed, moaned, and uttered words of love mixed with gibberish. Once her orgasm settled, she leaned back down, her body relaxing and just enjoying the feeling of Jaune still pounding into her. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much," she whispered into his ear. "Don't you dare stop until you cum inside, don't you dare…"

Jaune did exactly what she wanted, he would never even think of stopping. It didn't take long before he himself reached his limit and tensed up. Ruby's hand found his and squeezed it tightly, as she kissed him deeper than she ever had, and ever would.

He came, shooting as much inside of her as possible. "Mmm, that feels… nice…" Ruby calmly took large breaths, enjoying the feeling until it stopped. Jaune leaned back, resting on his arms as he panted, completely exhausted. The sweat covering them did nothing to help with their comfort, but neither cared at the moment. Ruby didn't bother getting off of him, and Jaune didn't bother pulling out.

Ruby laid on top of him, tired and worn out as she started to pepper his face with kisses. "I think, out of all possible outcomes for tonight? This was the best one." She said, tracing little hearts on the pillow near his shoulder.

"Yeah? I think so too." Ruby had never heard his voice so husky and worn out before. She found that she really loved it. She wouldn't mind hearing it every night before bed. "Ruby? I love you too."

Hearing those words made Ruby smile wider than ever before.

"Jaune, you know we don't have the luxury of falling asleep in each other's arms and waking up next to each other, right?" Jaune gave a frown at this. He knew that but it didn't make it any less horrible.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do know that. But, we can pretend, right? Just for a few moments?" Ruby thought about it for a moment, before deciding yes, they could. You were never too old to pretend.

"Only for a few moments. Then we have to take a shower and dress appropriately. And then, we have to wait for our teams to get back." Jaune wiped at his eyes as Ruby sat up, grabbing his arm and pulling him up with her.

"The only good thing about any of that is that we can take that shower together." Ruby giggled and pushed him down again, giving him a predatory grin and faux pouncing to give him a deep kiss.

"Yep." She said, pulling away from the kiss. "However…" She grinned childishly, looking back to the bathroom door. "It'll have to be a quick one. And we only have one towel." Jaune grinned back.

"I have no problem with that." He gave her a quick kiss, looked her deep in the eye, took a deep breath, and said: "First one there gets the towel!"

Ruby gave a yelp as Jaune jumped down off of the bed and ran for the door. She cursed her position on the top bunk for not allowing her use of her semblance.

"No fair!~" She said in a whiny tone, but Jaune was already starting the shower. "Heh, cheater…" Ruby smirked before getting up to join him.

* * *

The water was hot and relaxing, and as soon as it hit her skin, Ruby sighed. It felt even more special as soon as she felt Jaune wrap his arms around her midsection.

Having him with her in the shower felt foreign, it felt somewhat odd. But in a very good way. It was something new, exciting. She knew that, eventually, they would be doing this every morning.

Once her team got used to him being around constantly, that is. When they'll have opened up to the fact they're getting intimate.

No doubt they'll know it's not any of their business, but it will be hard to accept how sudden it all is. It isn't like they'll be going slow after this.

Yang might try to kill him a few times too, but Ruby was confident in her ability to protect him until then. As long as he helped, anyway. An angry Yang wasn't something even Ruby could fight easily.

She turned in his arms to face him, kissing his chest and biting her lip.

"I'm glad this all happened. I never thought I would say it, but I'm happy Yang spiked the punch," Ruby said, giggling as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Me too, especially since it means I'll be able to be this close to you from now on…"

He pulled her even closer just to emphasize his point, making her blush and squeak. It would take a while for her to get used to this it seemed. After the lust and adrenaline left, it made sense that she would act like this.

It was hard for him to wrap his own head around such a development as well after all was said and done.

What they had done was truly in the moment. Incredible, and absolutely lovely, undeniably, but totally in the moment.

Thinking about their actions just a few moments ago brought Jaune to a panic, however, as the full meaning of what they'd done sunk in.

"Hey… Ruby? Was it really okay for me to, uh…"

She looked up at his face in confusion, thinking only a moment before she blushed even more intensely and her eyes went wide.

"O-oh… Y-yes, I, er, that is, I take… You know. Stuff. Pills and stuff." His own eyes went wide for a moment as he seemed to be taking in her words.

"So, you mean, I wasn't your-"

"No!" She shouted frantically. Jaune's face fell, making her panic even more. "I mean, yes! Yes! You were my first! I uh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

Ruby's grip on his body tightened as if she was sure he would leave her if she let go. And why not, she wondered. She had just made a huge blunder purely because of her lackluster speech skills.

Jaune laughed, though, easing her fears.

"So you just take them in case?" he asked, his hands rubbing her shoulders gently to get her to calm down.

Ruby took a few deep breaths as she realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

"No, I take them to help with uh… girl stuff. You know? The doctors here at Beacon are really nice and understanding, and they give out stuff like that if you need it or want it."

Jaune nodded in understanding and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay, really. I probably would have too." She laughed and relaxed a little in his arms. But even with him massaging her shoulders, she found it hard to relax fully.

"You're still a bit tense… Maybe I can help?" His voice dipped low and seductive, and she felt herself shiver. It was if her body was reacting instinctively.

"What… did you have in mind?"

Ruby nearly felt her heart stop when he got down on his knees.

"Returning the favor from earlier."

If this was his idea of helping her relax, she felt that she wouldn't mind the added stress of schoolwork after dances that much.


End file.
